Maya McLevin
Appearance Appearance: Maya has light red slightly messy hair, bright blue eyes and is 5'5 in height. Clothing: Maya wears the uniform from the school she attended on her home island. Personality "Let's make a deal, you make it up to me for randomly attacking me and I'll let you get up AND... I won't report this little incident to your supervisor" -Maya speaking to the marine, Algernon Maya is a quick to anger, quick to forgive type of person. Despite her priviledged and sheltered lifestyle during her childhood, Maya is an outgoing, empathetic and generous individual. She is also surprisingly persuasive, often knowing what to say to others to get her way. Her ideals and values were largely shaped by the teachings of her mentor, a dragoon knight. For example, she does not terrorize innocent civilians or pick fights for little reason. Her dragoon ideals are somewhat hindered by her''' '''naiveté and (a notable example of this is when she does not realize that her captain didn't have a ship and that they were instead stealing one). Maya is also susceptable to peer pressure though this may be natural as she is only 16. Biography Hailing from a noble family, Maya should have gone down the typical route of a sheltered, pampered lifestyle but sometimes all it takes is one person to change your course through life. At the age of 9, Maya's rebellious phase started to appear. Believing that she didn't need constant monitoring from maids and butlers, Maya frequently evaded her watchers and went into the forest. Unfortunately she pushed her luck too far and enraged a pack of wolves by invading their territory. Before they could maul her, an elderly man intervened and drove away the wolves with a display of masterful staff skill that would remain ingrained in Maya's memory forever. The man would not tell Maya his name and insisted on her staying out of the woods. Maya disregarded his warnings and visited him quite often, bringing food and other things that made living in the wilderness bearable. Maya's spoiled demeanor slowly began to fade, she showed gratitude to the housemaids and servants. She even offered to help with chores though she often ended up trying to use the brooms as a staff to replicate the old man's movements while cleaning. While the old man would never reveal his name, he would gradually reveal bits and pieces of his past. His tales from his past as a Dragoon of a "Kingdom that is but a memory" and his current occupation as a pirate enraptured Maya. After a year, she worked up the courage to ask the Dragoon to teach her the way of the dragoon. As they trained for years, the two become closer and closer to the point where Maya was able to see her parents behavior as disgusting and looked to the dragoon as a true father figure. But like all good things, this didn't last forever. Maya's parents had been aware of the Dragoons presence for a while and had arranged for a marine force to arrest him. The Marines layer an ambush for the dragoon but he was able to dispatch all of them except for the captain. Their fight eventually reached the noble town. Maya who had heard the commotion hurried over. The dragoon was distracted by Maya's sudden arrival long enough for the marine captain to behead him with a swift slash. Maya was devastated, acting purely on instinct, she ran toward the dragoons lance and used it to mortally wound the captain. Still driven purely by adrenaline, she ran with the Lance, stole a delivery ship and sailed away. Realizing that a bounty would eventually be put on her head for murdering a marine, she decided to embrace the life of a pirate. Combat Style Maya fights with the staff that her master used. She is able to hold her own in ground, but her abilities shine through in aerial combat. Her dragoon training had her master the "Jump" technique use by dragoons for ages though she has yet to get the hang of other powerful such as the famous "Dragons Fang". Her Masters weapon has the ability to transform from a blunt staff to a more traditional lance, though the conditions are to bring about this transformation are unknown to Maya herself. Trivia * Maya is not a morning person, Zone is usually the target of her grumpy rage. * When asked what a Dragoon is, Maya is prone to go into an hours long lecture. * Maya's handwriting is borderline illegible.This resulted in her developing a complex about it, she avoids any situation which involves writing. * Maya developed Batophilia while she was mastering the "Jump" technique. * Maya is an avid believer in the existence of Dragons, due to the stories her master told her. Category:Pirates Category:Player